mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Transcripciones/La Aventura del Ave
*'Fluttershy:' Aquí tiene señor Mousie. Ahora repose esa pierna y haga todo lo que le dije, y estará como nuevo en muy poco tiempo. Saluda *'Fluttershy:' Ay, de nada. Me alegra poder ayudar. corriendo, choca con Fluttershy *'Fluttershy:' Tu... ¿Encontraste un reloj? ¿Quieres ser un reloj? Estas corriendo. Se te acaba el tiempo- No, ¿Es tarde? de la torre reloj *'Fluttershy:' ¡Voy tarde! ¡A una cita muy importante! El almuerzo para la Princesa Celestia en Sugarcube Corner. La Princesa vino aquí a Ponyville a una fiesta. Y todas prometimos que estaríamos ahí. Pero yo no estoy ahí. ¿Me veo bien? ¿Debo llevar algo? Tal vez no debería ir. Corneta *'Fluttershy:' ¡Ah! ¡Ya comenzó! ¡Me lo perderé! se va *'Angel:' Suspiro vuelve *'Fluttershy:' Gracias Angel. Porque si no me lo hubieras recordado, yo lo habría olvidado y no estaría ahí, y todos se preguntarían donde estoy y- se va nuevamente golpeándole la pata *'Fluttershy:' Claro. Es tarde. cierra la puerta con seguro *'Fluttershy:' de entrar Oh, está bien. Te veo después. *'Angel:' Suspiro *'Rainbow Dash:' Oigan... ¿Qué debo para poder ser uno de los guardias reales de la princesa? ¿Les pagan bien? ¡Hooolaaa! ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! graciosas Uuuy... Son buenos... Demasiado, ya me aburrí. *'Fluttershy:' Fiu... Llegué. *'Guardia #1:' ¡Alto! *'Guardia #2:' ¿Quién eres? *'Fluttershy:' Nadie, olvídenlo. Me iré a casa. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Esta bien señores, está en la lista. *'Fluttershy:' Suspiro Gracias Twilight. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Que bueno que llegaste Fluttershy. No sería lo mismo sin ti. Voces *'Señor Cake:' ¿Como están todos los ponis? ¿Bien? Bien. *'Señora Cake:' ¿Algo más que podamos traerles encantos? Risa Digo, estimados invitados. *'Princesa Celestia:' Todo está bien Señor y Señora Cake. *'Fluttershy:' Perdón a la demora. Tenía que terminar de atender a un paciente. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Ay, tú y tu cariño tierno por los animalitos. Sé que a la Princesa Celestia le encantará eso de ti. Bueno. Espero que sí. Bueno. ¡Claro que sí! *'Fluttershy:' Guau Twilight. Creí que solo yo me ponía nerviosa en las reuniones sociales. *'Twilight Sparkle:' No es eso. Solo quiero que la princesa apruebe a mis amigas. *'Fluttershy:' Pero ya nos conoce a todas. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Y escribo sobre ustedes en mis cartas. Pero esta es la primera vez que convive realmente con ustedes. Quiero que todas causen buena impresión. *'Fluttershy:' Bueno. Estoy segura de que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Además. Solo es una reunión casual. ¿No? *'Rarity:' ¡No me toquen! ¡Mi vestido! ¡Cuidado! ¡Vas a derramar eso sobre mí! Oh, eso se ve delicioso. ¿Qué es? ¡Ah! ¡¿Deja manchas?! ¡Aléjalo de mí! *'Fluttershy:' O, tal vez no tan casual. *'Applejack:' Ah... ¿Cuál es la ensalada y cuál es el aperitivo? ¿Y cuál debo comer primero? Olvídenlo. No tengo hambre. *'Fluttershy:' Descuida Twilight. Los modales de nuestras amigas no son perfectos. Dudo que la Princesa se dé cuenta. *'Pinkie Pie:' Risa ¡Ujuy! ¡Pasteles, dulces y pies! ¡Qué bien! Ahah... Fuente de chocolate delicioso. *'Pinkie Pie:' ¡¿Me lo das?! *'Señora Cake:' ¡Aaaaah! a Pinkie Pie *'Pinkie Pie:' ¡Oye! *'Señor Cake:' un Cupcake Disculpe usted, majestad. *'Princesa Celestia:' No hay problema. Gracias. *'Señora Cake:' ¡Taza vacía a las cuatro! *'Señor Cake:' ¡Ya la vi, cariño! la taza *'Princesa Celestia:' ¡Uh! Oh, gracias. *'Señor Cake:' No es nada alteza. Señora Cake llena la taza *'Princesa Celestia:' Gracias de nuevo. *'Señora Cake:' Es un placer Majestad. *'Princesa Celestia:' Caíste. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Uuh... *'Princesa Celestia:' ¿Y qué hay de ti cariño? Fluttershy ¿Verdad? *'Fluttershy:' ¿Yo? Eh- Si Alteza. *'Princesa Celestia:' Tengo entendido, por las cartas de Twilight, que atiendes a las criaturas del bosque. *'Fluttershy:' Si. Adoro cuidar de los animales. *'Princesa Celestia:' Yo también. Como Princesa, tengo mucho afecto por todas las criaturas. tose *'Princesa Celestia:' Nada es más importante para mí que el bienestar de todos mis súbditos. tosiendo y levantándose *'Princesa Celestia:' ¡Ah! ¡Philomena, mi mascota! Despertaste. Saluda a nuestras amables anfitrionas. tosiendo y al parecer, agonizando *'Fluttershy:' Oh... Vaya... *'Princesa Celestia:' Ella es muy especial. ¿No lo creen? *'Fluttershy:' Ah. Yo... Jamás había visto nada parecido. tosiendo *'Guardia Real:' la garganta y comentándole al oído a la princesa *'Princesa Celestia:' ¿En serio? Bueno, si debo hacerlo... Lo lamento ponis. Temo que debo irme antes de tiempo. evitando escupir de la impresión *'Princesa Celestia:' La alcaldesa solicito una audiencia conmigo. El deber real me llama. Gracias por este momento. Fue un placer conocerlos mejor a todos. *'Applejack:' Suspiro Ahora puedo comer algo. Muero de hambre. Uh... *'Pinkie Pie:' ¡Uh! Risa con Apple Cobbler Risa *'Rarity:' Quédense donde están. Quiero el camino libre a la salida. ¡Nadie se mueva y mi vestido no saldrá herido! ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás, dije! *'Twilight Sparkle:' Suspiro Bueno Spike, no estoy tan segura de que tal nos fue con la princesa. Pero al menos no hubo ningún desastre grande. *'Fluttershy:' Uy pobrecita cosita. ¿Cómo te pusiste en tan malas condiciones? No te preocupes Philomena. Te hare recuperar tu salud, como favor para la Princesa, que obviamente esta demasiado ocupada para cuidarte adecuadamente. tose *'Fluttershy:' De seguro la Princesa agradecerá la ayuda. Oh no. Debemos llevarte a la cama de inmediato. *'Fluttershy:' Listo. Esto es peor de lo que creí. Necesitas medicamento. Pronto. tose *'Fluttershy:' Aquí tienes Philomena. Eso te curará de inmediato. ignorando la medicina *'Fluttershy:' La doctora Fluttershy lo sabía. comiendo *'Fluttershy:' Siempre funciona. Uh. Casi siempre. tose *'Fluttershy:' la sopa No hay nada como mi sopa casera para curar tu enfermedad. negándose a tomar la sopa *'Fluttershy:' Por favor. No vas a mejorar si no cooperas. Mmmmm. ¿Ves? Esta deliciosa. Es muy buena para ti. negándose de nuevo *'Fluttershy:' Aquí viene el tren chu-chu. Chucu-chucu, chucu-chucu, Uh uh. Uy no... Descuida Philomena. Sé que te hará sentir mejor. Espera aquí. Tengo lo indicado. tose *'Fluttershy:' Mira Philomena. Te traje a un amigo emplumado para animarte. Hummingway también estuvo enfermo una vez, pero me dejo ayudarlo y se recupero muy pronto. ¿Verdad amigo? Saluda a tu nueva amiga Philomena. Ah, mira. Creo que le agradas. canta y Hummingway la acompaña *'Fluttershy:' Adelante, puedes hacerlo. canta *'Fluttershy:' Um. Buen intento. *'Fluttershy:' Se que curará tu ardor en la garganta. Un humidificador. y exhalando Refrescante. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Philomena? ¿Mejor? tose *'Fluttershy:' Tranquila. Conozco muchas maneras más de cuidarte. Descuida. Te recuperaras. Que tal... *'Fluttershy:' ¿Aromaterapia? estornuda *'Fluttershy:' ¿Un baño? *'Fluttershy:' ¿Ungüento? *'Fluttershy:' Escalpelo. Cinta Quirúrgica. Plumas. tose *'Fluttershy:' Ay Philomena. Creí que seria fácil hacer que te recuperaras. Pero he probado todo lo que conozco, y mírate, estas peor que nunca. toca la puerta Twilight *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¡Hola Fluttershy! Solo quería pasar a decirte que muchas gracias por causar tan buena impresión en hoy- Impresionada ¡¿Que está haciendo la mascota de Celestia aquí?! *'Fluttershy:' No podía dejar a esta pobrecita allá. Necesitaba mi ayuda. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Ay no no no no no no no no. ¡No! Esto es malo. *'Fluttershy:' ¿Pero cómo iba a dejarla ahí sin hacer nada? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Pero- Pero ella no te pertenece. *'Fluttershy:' Tenía que hacer algo. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Sin decirle a ninguna poni? ¿Sin pedir permiso? *'Fluttershy:' Pero- tose *'Twilight Sparkle:' Se que tenias buenas intenciones, pero debes regresar a la mascota de la princesa. *'Fluttershy:' Pero- inhala aire profundamente *'Fluttershy:' Ay... Tienes razón. Muy bien, vamos- tose *'Fluttershy:' ...Ahora. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Si nos apresuramos, la podemos devolver antes de que algún pony se dé cuenta de que desapareció. abre la puerta y ve a los guardias reales *'Twilight Sparkle:' Impresionada *'Guardia real #1:' Nos dijeron que aquí encontraríamos a Twilight Sparkle. *'Guardia real #2:' Lamentamos informarle que la mascota real desapareció. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿En serio? No me digan. falsa tose tose al lado del canasto y Fluttershy tosen *'Twilight Sparkle:' Es el aire nocturno seco. *'Fluttershy:' Pero es de día. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Pues, el aire diurno es aun más seco. los guardias Más vale que ustedes se pongan en marcha si quieren encontrar a la mascota desaparecida de la Princesa. Philomena ¿Cierto? Muchas gracias por mantenerme al tanto. Adiós la puerta rápido Fiu... ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! *'Fluttershy:' Voy a regresar a Philomena. ¿Recuerdas? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Ya no podemos hacerlo. *'Fluttershy:' ¿Por qué no? *'Twilight Sparkle:' No tienes idea de lo que la princesa te hará si descubre que ¡Tú robaste a su mascota! *'Fluttershy:' ¿Y tú? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Bueno... No. Pero, no puede ser nada bueno. Podría desterrarte de Equestria o echarte a un calabozo. O desterrarte y arrojar el calabozo en el lugar al que te destierre. *'Fluttershy:' ¿En serio crees que la Princesa haría eso, Twilight? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Bueno... Supongamos que eso tal vez no pase. ¿Pero estas dispuesta a arriesgarte? *'Fluttershy:' Lo único que me importa es que la pobre de Philomena se recupere. tose *'Twilight Sparkle:' Eso es muy noble de tu parte. Te escribiré cuando seas desterrada. A menos que me destierren a un lugar sin servicio postal. Entonces tú me escribirás. ¿Hecho? *'Fluttershy:' Por favor Twilight. Tienes que ayudarme a curar a Philomena y entonces la regresaremos a la Princesa. Y todo estará bien. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Le diste algún tipo de medicamento? *'Fluttershy:' Lo intente, pero no se lo tomó. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¡Aaagh! Entonces debes obligarla a tomarlo. No puedes ser tan suave, Fluttershy. Muéstrale a esta paciente quien manda. Haz que se levante y que vuelva a volar. *'Fluttershy:' No puede volar. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¡Sin excusas! Listo. Muy bien. ¿Que mas? *'Fluttershy:' Ah- Bueno. Se la pasa arrancándose las plumas, las que no se les han caído por la tos, claro. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Ahí está. *'Fluttershy:' Creo que no le gusta. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Amor rudo, nena. ¿Quieres que se recupere o no? *'Fluttershy:' Claro, pero- *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¡Siguiente! *'Fluttershy:' Bueno, realmente necesita dormir, pero, no consigo que se quede quieta. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Voy un paso adelante. *'Fluttershy:' Es por tu propio bien, Philomena. Lo prometo. Por favor, tranquilízate y trata de dormir. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿De qué hiciste esta sopa? Huele delicioso. *'Fluttershy:' La hice para Philomena. Pero no se la comió. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Aja, y pues, se la va a comer. grita y huye *'Twilight Sparkle:' Uy, ¿Pero a dónde vas? *'Fluttershy:' No. Philomena. ¡Vuelve! *'Rainbow Dash:' ¿Que están haciendo? ¿Corriendo una carrera? ¿Puedo jugar? Un, dos, tres, ¡Ya! *'Pinkie Pie:' es levantada por Fluttershy *'Fluttershy:' Disculpa. *'Pinkie Pie:' la boca llena ¡Hola! *'Twilight Sparkle:' a Rarity Mil perdones. *'Rarity:' ¡Bájame! *'Applejack:' ¿Que sucede? *'Fluttershy:' Perdón, pero estamos buscando- *'Guardia Real:' ¡La mascota de la Princesa! tose *'Fluttershy:' Philomena. Baja de ahí. Te harás daño. cae de la estatua *'Fluttershy:' ¡Te atraparé! *'Pinkie Pie:' Impresionada se incendia *'Fluttershy:' ¡Ah! impresionadas *'Princesa Celestia:' ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? ¿Twilight? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Si. Su majestad. Hubo un terrible accidente. *'Fluttershy:' Todo fue mi culpa. *'Twilight Sparkle:' No Princesa. Fluttershy no podía hacer más. Fue mi culpa. *'Fluttershy:' Yo fui la que lo hizo. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Pero solo intentabas ayudar. *'Fluttershy:' Vaya ayuda. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Me dejas hacer esto? Sera más piadosa conmigo. *'Fluttershy:' Pero es mi culpa. *'Twilight Sparkle:' No. Es mi culpa. *'Pinkie Pie:' No. Es mi culpa. ¿Esperen? ¿De qué hablamos? *'Fluttershy:' Gracias por protegerme Twilight. Pero, Princesa Celestia, yo fui quien tomó su mascota. Realmente solo quería ayudar a esa pobre cosita. Luego se la iba a devolver. En serio. Así que, si quiere desterrarme y arrojarme a un calabozo en el lugar al que me destierre, eso es lo que merezco. *'Princesa Celestia:' Ah. Ya deja de jugar Philomena. Estas asustando a las ponis. impresionadas *'Rainbow Dash:' ¡Guau! *'Fluttershy:' No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Qué le paso a Philomena? *'Princesa Celestia:' Ella es Philomena. Es especial, como dije. Pero nada inusual para una Fénix. ¿No es así, Philomena? *'Fluttershy:' Ah... ¿Una Fénix? *'Princesa Celestia:' Un Fénix es un ave majestuosa y mágica. Aunque se ven saludables casi todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando deben renovarse, deshaciéndose de sus plumas y estallando en llamas. Bastante melodramático para mí. Entonces surge de sus cenizas, hermosa como margarita. Solo es parte del ciclo de vida normal de un Fénix. Temo que la traviesa de Philomena aprovechó la ocasión para divertirse contigo Fluttershy. Discúlpate Señorita. *'Fluttershy:' Entonces, ¿No van a desterrarme? ¿Ni arrojarme a un calabozo? ¿Ni desterrarme y arrojarme a un calabozo en el lugar al que me destierren? *'Princesa Celestia:' Claro que no, mi pequeña poni. ¿De dónde pudiste sacar tal idea? *'Fluttershy:' Supongo que tengo mucha imaginación. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Fluttershy siempre hizo todo lo que pudo tratando de cuidar a Philomena por ti. *'Princesa Celestia:' Y te agradezco que tu corazón estuviera en el lugar correcto. Pero solo tenias que haberme preguntado y yo te habría dicho que Philomena era una Fénix. Ahorrándote toda la molestia. *'Fluttershy:' Lo sé. No debí sacar conclusiones. La próxima vez preguntaré antes de tomar los asuntos en mis cascos. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Te escribo una carta sobre esa lección, Princesa? *'Princesa Celestia:' No, así está bien. Creo que puedo recordarlo. deja una pluma sobre Fluttershy *'Fluttershy:' Es muy hermosa. Gracias Philomena. No hay resentimientos. *'Rainbow Dash:' Mmm... Hm. al oído de Philomena guardias Reales Riendo *'Rainbow Dash:' ¡Sí! Riendo en:Transcripts/A Bird in the Hoof de:Transkripte/Celestias Haustier ru:Стенограммы/Птица Феникс pl:Transkrypty/Ptaszek na uwięzi sv:Transkript/En fågel i hoven